Missing
by amateur-journalist
Summary: What happens if Snow kidnaps Katniss right after he kidnapped Peeta? What happens if he does to Katniss what he did with Peeta? And what will Peeta's reaction to it? How is he going to cope with it? Find out in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing**

**Chapter 1**

*Katniss' POV*

Many tests were made to Peeta, he took a lot of medications to cure his mind from the hijacking made by the Capitol. Everytime he tries to remember all the real memories he had, it just makes him think of the harsh and painful tortures done to him. He tries to fight it. I know it. I've always been watching him by this window. It crushes my heart to see him in pain. I wanted to help but the last time he saw my face, he locked his fingers on my neck and tried to kill me. The nightmares were still there. They haunt me everynight and it is hard for me to fight it since Peeta's not here to hold me.

Today I ignored the schedule on my arm and just watched Peeta by the window. Hoping he would someday remember how much I love hi, that I will never try to kill him.

When it was time to sleep, I whispered my goodnight to him through the window even though he can't hear me. Then I went straight to my room. I told Prim and my mom that from now on, I will be sleeping in a separate room, since they don't seem to sleep peacefully with all those nightmares that wake them up everynight. I arranged the bed covers and just lay there. I tried but it looks like my mind doesn't want to sleep. I stare blankly at the ceiling and think of what my schedule be tomorrow. When I hear someone scream. I know whose voice it is but I am not sure because I never heard him scream like this. I know it's him but I don't know if I should help him. My appearance might trigger him a flashback. But I can't let him suffer like thos all night. When suddenly the unexpected happen, I hear him scream my name.

"Katniss! Katniss! No!" Peeta screamed. Just then adrenaline kicks me and I ran to his room as fast as I can and checked him by the window. I see him sweating and fighting against the coves. I know what it is. He's having a nightmare. To my surprise, the door is unlock. I go inside and try to wake him.

"Peeta! Peeta!" I say shaking him awake. He then wakes up and his blue eyes are filled with fear and tears are falling down his cheeks. My chest begin to hurt because I hate him seeing like this. Seeing him in pain. So I calm him down by holding him in my arms gently.

"Shh. Peeta it's okay. Shh. It was just a nightmare, it wasn't real. Shh." I tell him in a hush voice. I wipe the tears from his eyes and kiss his forehead. Then his breathing slows and he starts to calm down. I am abou to leave when he catches my hand. His coolhand wrappes against my wrist, not wanting me to go.

"Katniss, please don't leave. Please...Stay." he says in a pleading tone. Begging. I feel surprised by what I just heard. His mind didn't trigger into any flashback when he saw me. I began making conclusions inside my head.

_Is this real? Or is he just trying to get us alone here in the room so he can easily kill me?_

I don't know which one to believe. But he's begging for my help.

"Okay. I'll stay." I said holding his hand, warming it in mine. I sit in his bed near him. He's awake and is staring at my face as if examining it. He positioned his face near me. I brace myself for an attack, but instead he presses his lips against mne. I was shocked but then I began kissing him back. And there it is again, the unsual feeling that I only get when I kiss Peeta. It spreads through my whole body until the tips of my being. While I'm kissing him, it's as if our moments in the cave, in the beach and the nights in the train when we were wrapped in each other's arms, were put back together like puzzle pieces.

"Stay with me Katniss." He says before falling asleep.

"Always." I answer back.

I hold him in my arms the whole night, singing him a lullaby lika a baby to make him sleep. This is the first night here in District 13 that he sleeps peacefully. It's nice seeing him sleep, but I can't stay here the whole night. Someone might see us. Besides the Peeta I just witnessed tonight might just be for tonight, and he will never be like again. So I brush his hair away from his eyes kiss his forehead, thinking this is the last time I will be able to do this to him.

"Goodnight Peeta." I say before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing**

**Chapter 2**

***Peeta's POV***

The sun's bright rays cascades on me causong me to wake up. I realize that I had a peaceful sleep. No nightmares but instead happy memories.

I don't know why, but the only thing I can remember last night night was someone waking me from a nightmare, calming down and singing me a lullaby to make me fall asleep again. I can't remember who it was since it was dark last night but only in its presence do I feel safe and calmed. I actually feel good now. I don't know why but it's a great feeling. It;s like my whole memory is back. That I can distinguish my real ones now.

The doctors came to check on me. They asked me the same questions but this time, I think I got all correct based on the look in their faces. They all looked pretty shocked. At the end of each day they tell me their result.

"So what does it say?" I asked wanting to know why they were shocked.

"Well, you're fine, Your mind has recovered. It sure was fast and we can;t understand how?" says Dr. Aurelius, the head doctor.

"So it means, I can go out now? That my mind won't be triggered by anything anymore? That I won't hurt anyone?" I said afraid that if I go out, I might hurt somebody through my violent actions.

"Yes you have recovered but you will still have some little flashbacks." Says Dr. Aurelius.

"So when do I get my own room?" I asked really wanting to get out of this lonely place. It's always peaceful here that I tend to feel so lonely.

"Today by afternoon. I guess." Dr. Aurelius says while fixing some papers

"Can I see them today? I mean, Katniss, Finnick and Haymitch?" I begged. I really want to see them. I miss them so much, I just want to hug them. It feels like a long time since we saw each other.

"Um, well I don't know. I'm really not sure" he answers looking on the his shoes. Like, he doesn't want me seeing them. "It might trigger you a flashback." He adds worriedly. I think he's right. But, I really want to see them.

"Please? " I said pleadingly.

I see Dr. Aurelius' face turned from serious to a smile. I think I convinced him.

"Okay, fine. But there will be guards and doctors outside just in case something happens. I'll have them called immediately." He answers with a smile on his face. I don't have to argue with that. I also it would be necessary of the doctors and guards outside.

"Okay then." I said excitedly. I feel so excited to see them once again. See their smiles and feel their warm presence. Especially Katniss. How much I miss her smile and grey eyes.

Dr. Aurelius is about to tell something when suddenly we hear a loud alarm. Then a voice spoke telling all soldiers to go to a room. I turn to Dr. Aurelius to see a worried look on his face and fear in his eyes. Like he knows what's happening. I don't understand why but I feel the same way too. My heart starts to race and body to shake.

_Why? What is happening?_

I am about to grab for the door knob and head outside when Dr. Aurelius stands in front of me. Stopping me to go outside.

"No. Don't go outside. It might be dangerous. Stay here and I'll call Katniss, Finnick and Haymitch." He says before heading out of the room.

On the window, I can see people passing by with worried and sad faces. Doctors and nurses running.

_But why? What the hell is happening?_

Minutes passed and finally they came. Finnick and Haymitch. Wait, where's Katniss? Maybe she doesn't want to see me. Maybe she's afraid of going near me. I sigh. I notice that Finnick and Haymitch both have sad and worried looks on their face. When they were about to enter, they both hesitated.

"Peeta?" Finnick says by the door. Afraid to step inside.

"Finnick! Haymitch! I missed you guys!" I say encourangingly. Luckily they're presence doesn't trigger my mind any flashback. So I encourage them to go inside.

"Peeta!" Finnick says running towards me and pulling me into a tight hug.

"You did miss us boy. We're glad you're back." Haymitch says with a big smile on his face. I both hug them tightly. I just miss these guys. Finnick is still the same. Prettyboy as always. Same as Haymitch, drunk like before. Yeah they're here but I still feel like someone is missing. The person I so longingly want to see is not here.

"Where's Katniss? Don't she want to see me? I asked breaking our happiness. I stare into them and see their faces turn from happy to anxious. Finnick meets my gaze and I can almost see tears in it.

"Well um, she's...she's..." Finnick answers hesitantly, breaking our gaze and looking into the floor instead. It's like they don't want me to know. But why?

"She's where?" I asked wanting to know where she really is. I sit here staring at them with worried eye. I don't know why but suddenly I feel so worried. My mind begun making conclusions. That maybe she's..no nothing happened to her. I should think positively. I think.

"Boy, she's been kidnapped by the Capitol. Just now. We were all unprepared. Sorry Peeta." Haymitch says while looking at the floor not wanting to look me in the eyes. This news broke my heart and I felt anger rushing throught my veins. I wanted to scream in anger but only a cry got out of me.

"No! That can't be! You said we are safe here! Why did this happen? Why? WHY!" I screamed while tears continue to fall down from my cheeks.

What will they do to Katniss.

I remember all the horrors that the Capitol did to me. I can't stand the idea of seeing Katniss' blood splatter on floor and hearing her cries. Begging for them to stop.

Finnick and Haymitch begun to calm me. But they couldn't. I went totally mad. They had to call the doctors, who immediately injected a drug on my arm that made me fall asleep.

"Katniss..." it's all I can say before everything went dark.

***Thank you for all the reviews I got from the first chapter! I am really sorry if I'm too slow uploading the other chapters. I have so many schoolworks. But I promise to upload until chapter 5. Thank you so much! Reviews will be really appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing**

**Chapter 3**

***Katniss' POV***

I wake up and I notice that I'm in a white empty room. Nothing but me and few peacekeepers guarding the door.

Wait, peacekeepers? This only means one thing, I'm in the Capitol. They kidnapped me.

I try to remember what happened before I got into this room. I remember, I was sitting in my bed wandering about Peeta when I suddenly heard an explosion. I came out of my room and some peacekeepers grabbed my arms and started oulling me away into a hovercraft. I started to scream and break out from them but they injected me some sort of drug that made me black-out.

I try to sit-up from my position but I notice my arms and feet are chained onto the bed.

I don't know what to do. What are they going to do with me.

The door suddenly opens and a man with snakelike eyes comes in. I know who that man is. With those snakelike eyes, it's President Snow.

"Ah. I see you're already awake Miss Everdeen." Snow says while looking onto me.

"What do you want this time?" I ask rubbishly. Why on earth am I going to talk to him nicely.

"Oh just the same. I want you to stop the rebellion and one more favor." Answers Snow.

"Or what? You're going to kill me? Go ahead. Kill me if you want to. Even if you kill me, the rebellion will still go on especially now that we have someone good with words like Peeta. He can just easily pearsuade the people to fight with him" I say with pride on my voice. But honestly, I still feel afraid on what he's going to do with me.

"Oh Miss Everdeen, you're still not giving up are you? My friend, you know the Capitol will always win. Well actually, I do have one more thing to ask from you. I want you to persuade the people on stopping the spark you created, which is the rebellion." Says Snow with authority in his voice.

I looked at him with open mouth thinking what he said is too imposible to be done. I can't. I seriously can't. But what else am I going to expect from Snow.

"What will happen if I refuse to?" I ask. I don't want to do it. I am after all the Mockingjay, the face of this rebellion. They can torture me to death. There's no way I'm doing it.

"Then with the press of this button, the chip that I planted on Peeta's head will spread the poison in his brain which will then lead to his death. After that another much worse explosion will happen. You see, before during the dark days, when District 13 was gone, we plannted some bombs underneath their surface. Deeper than their underground shelter. So the much worse explosion will wash District 13 off the map. Completely." Says Snow, threateningly.

I looked at him in total shock. My mind came to a panic with what he just said. Peeta. Gale. Mom. Prim. All those innocent people. Dead because of me. No.

"No. Please. Don't. Peeta, Gale my mom, Prim and all those innocent people, they have nothing to do with this. This is just between you and me." I said pleadingly. I can't loose them. Their the only ones I've got.

"Well then there shouldn't be a problem with what I'm asking from you." Says Snow, trying to make a deal with me.

"I-I'll do it." I answer back but with great hesitation on my voice.

" Good. I have to go now Miss Everdeen." Says Snow enclosing our conversation.

When he is already at the door, he tells me one last thing.

"Oh and Miss Everdeen, if you fail, I'm going to have you tortured and killed ina slow way. Deal with it." Says Snow then he leaves.

I don't care if he tortures or kills me. As long as Peeta and my family are safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Missing

**Chapter 4**

***Peeta's POV***

I wake up and begin to examine the room. I see Haymitch sleeping by the nearby chair as well as Finnick on the couch. I try to remember what happened, then I remember that Katniss has been kidnapped. I thought it is all just a bad dream. I never knew all of it is real. I notice droplets on my pillow and realize that I am crying. Crying because I don't know what to do. I don't know what they're going to do with her. I remember all the pain I've been through when they captured me. I need to save her. I need to do something.

Suddenly, Prim enters the room and checks on me.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" she begins with a smile. Although I can tell that she's been crying the whole time. It shows through her red and puffy eyes.

"I'm fine. Prim, are you alright?" I ask. I want to comfort her. I can feel her sadness through what happened to her sister. I am too.

"It's just that...that Katni-" she cuts off and begins to sob hysterically causing Haymitch and Finnick to wake up. I feel so sorry for her. She's been experiencing great pain even for a young age.

"Shh. I know. I know. I am sad too. But you have to be strong for her. I promise, we will do our best to get her back. I promise." I say, rubbing her back and trying to fight my tears. I want to cry because I'm afraid they will hurt Katniss while I'm just here doing nothing but I can't show Prim that I'm crying. I have to show her I'm strong even when I'm not. Instead, I just hug and rub her back, trying to comfort her.

"Yes Prim. We will do everything we can to get her back." Haymitch says with determination in his voice. I've never heard him say things with full determination himself. But I'm glad that he's determined to fight for Katniss.

Finnick doesn't say anything more and instead nods in agreement.

"Thank you. I know you will. I believe you." Prim says happily.

"So how do we do it?" Finnick asks.

"We convince Coin." I say with full determination just like Haymitch. I will do everything I can to save Katniss. They will have to go for me first before they get to Katniss.

After our conversation, we head to the canteen to eat breakfast. I realize almost everyone who passes has a sad look in their face. I know why. They lost their Mockingjay. Their only hope. But I'm not giving up. I will get her back.

For breakfast they serve us with sausage and pancakes. Just the right amount for my body. No more. No less. Same with the others. It's been the rule here I think.

After we ate, Haymitch escorts me to my new room. It's the same with my old room. Only that it has another bed by the opposite side. Haymitch and are going to be roommates. Well, goodluck for me.

"Looks like we're going to be roommates." I say. At least I am here to fix all the mess he's hping to create. I can just remeber his house back in the Victor's Village. I hope he won't be do the sane here.

"Yeah, yeah. They want me to guard you." Haymitch says with boredness mixed in his voice.

"I'll arrange my stuff later. We got some unfinished business with Coin." I say. We better hurry now. We should save Katniss as soon as possible.

"No, no. Fix your stuff now We're talking to her tomorrow." Haymitch says.

"But Katniss? We-we need to save her." I say because we really need to.

"Boy, she just got kidnapped yesterday. Let it pass for awhile. We will talk to Coin tomorrow. Period. End of discussion." Haymitch answers, finishing our conversation.

I just hope we still have time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Missing**

**Chapter 5**

***Katniss' POV***

I didn't sleep the whole night. I feel so anxious with what Snow just told me. I'm not threatened with him killing me. He can finish me off if he wants to. I don't care. As long as my family, Gale and Peeta are safe back in District 13.

But when he told me that with justa press of a button, he can kill all of the, it made my heart skip a beat. I need to convince the people of Panem to stop the rebellion. How on earth can someone like me who created the spark of rebellion persuade everyone to stop the rebellion? I am never good with words. Unlike Peeta.

My swiftly changed to Peeta. He's been into too much trouble and suffering because of me. This is all my fault. First he was hijacked and now he can die because of the chip Snow planted on his brain if I don't succeed. Because of me. I hate myself. I always cause all the troubles. And now, even those innocent people are going through this.

I now began to examine the room and see in the window that the sun is just starting to rise. It must be early morning.

Today's a Thursday, I think. I realize how not updated I am with the date and day alreadt. I just know it is Thursday when I overheard some peacekeepers talking about it. Minutes pass and I am just lying here doing nothing. Suddenly a peacekeeper came and unlocks the chains in my wrist so I can eat.

The breakfast is stale bread and molten cheese. I have to cooperate with them and finish my breakfast. After it, the peacekeepers brings me to a room. This time it's not empty. The floor is polished and it has a table and big chair in the middle. Another 2 chairs are set in front of the table. The peacekeepers tells me to sit and wait until Snow entertains me.

"Hello Miss Everdeen." Snow said from behind me while walking towards the table and sitting in the big chair.

I didn't answer, instead I just glanced at him.

"Today's Thursday right?" Snow asks.

"I don't know. How the hell am I supposed to know. So what if it's Thursday today?" I answer unaffably. There's no way I'm talking to him politely.

"Today, you're going to have an interview with Caesar Flickerman. I will just have to introduce you to your new prep team." He says, ignoring my rubbish behavior towards him. I wish they were still Flavius, Octavia and Venia. But I remember they're in District 13 already. I hope they're fine.

"Tonight is where you convince the people of Panem." He grins with an evil look on his face.

"I don't want to. Look, if you want to kill me, go ahead. I don't care." I say hoping I could still change his mind and just let him kill me. Like it's that easy.

"Miss Everdeen, you're giving me no choice but to do this to convince you." He says. Then he whispers something to the nearest peacekeeper.

The peacekeepers then drags me to a room with different doors. Each have their own number.

I wonder why and for what.

The peacekeeper brings me to a door with a number 12 on it. Inside the room is a chair in the middle and a fire place at the side with burnung coals in it. It is scorching hot in the room and I feel sweat pouring down my forehead. The peacekeeper ties my arms and feet on the chair tightly with chains, then he goes into the fireplace and gets some burning live coals with tongs.

I suddenly feel nervous by what he's going to do. The peacekeeper then walks near me and burns my right arm with the live coal. It feels so painful and agonizing. My body began to shake because of the intensifying pain on my skin. I began to scream and cry loudly because of the pain.

He pulls the coal away from my arm and walks to the fireplace again. He gets some burning coals again and walks near me. I fear for he's next move.

"No please! No! No!" I beg to the peacekeeper. But instead he just smirked at me and pressed the live coal this time on my left arm. Once again, I began to scream loudly. It feels really excruciating. As if someone is piercing through my skin until my muscles. I want to break free from my chair but my arms are tied. It makes me remember the burns I got from the Hunger Games. But this is much worse because he presses it harder into my skin. Causing me to cry and scream at the same time. I couldn't take the pain anymore so then I collapse and everything went dark. I feel the peacekeepers dragging me back to the same room again, to where Snow is.

What am I going to do.


End file.
